Flag Game Chapter 5
The fifth chapter of the Darwin's Game ~Flag Game~ novel. Summary At the beginning of the meeting, Rein displayed a map on the screen, along with markers that showed where the Sunset Ravens and Black Lotus bases were. Although Black Lotus had only taken over half of the Meguro area's four areas, they were planning on coming over to the Shibuya area, which Rein confirmed based on what she had heard and the information on weapons deals she had gathered. She then displayed that list on the screen, with Ryuuji commenting that they had even bought RPGs, causing him to suggest that they needed to think of an idea to deal with the invasion. Xuelan offered to go over to the Meguro area and massacre the members of Black Lotus, though Kaname rejected her idea, pointing out that the base was beyond the Shibuya area. Three weeks earlier, around the same time the clan was formed, the Sunset Ravens had fought Eighth. On the night of their victory, they had sent a message to all players, also translated into English and Chinese, that the Shibuya area was now theirs and that any players participating in unauthorized Darwin's Games in said area would be punished in the name of the Raven's leader Kaname. The Ravens would have a steady income by controlling the Shibuya area, and Rein suggested setting a border in order to prevent themselves from making too many enemies. Defeating Eighth gave legitimacy to their claim of taking over the Shibuya area, and their message would show others that they didn't have any interest in taking more territory. According to Rein's plan, the Ravens would quickly finish taking control over the Shibuya area and at the same time form non-aggression pacts with the clans in the surrounding areas. Because of this, the Ravens couldn't risk all of their efforts being wasted by invading outside of the Shibuya area, which Rein pointed out to Xuelan. Ryuuji agreed, bringing up the fact that they were almost finished negotiating with the clan Twin Head Shark located in the Minato area. At that point, Kaname asked if there was any information on the Black Lotus leader, though Rein could only tell him that he was named Kaji and that he was a womanizer as there wasn't that much information about him. Upon hearing her reply, Kaname decided that they'd stick to their original plan and take the last area in the Shibuya area instead of defending their base, pointing out that they could still potentially make a deal with Black Lotus because they hadn't invaded yet. Ryuuji agreed with the idea, telling him that he was ready to go at any time, but before Kaname could open the Darwin's Game app, he received a message from Kaji about a potential alliance between their clans. Soon after, they heard the sound of the intercom, and saw a smiling young man waving at them on the monitor. Characters *Sudou Kaname *Kashiwagi Rein *Ximing *Sui *Maesaka Ryuuji *Liu Xuelan